


1+1=52.

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Letters Lost [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 52 reasons why I love you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft have been dating a while.</p><p>Mycroft is down so Greg writes down all the ways in which he loves his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1=52.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [1+1=52 *español*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217840) by [hobbitsofbeverlyhills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsofbeverlyhills/pseuds/hobbitsofbeverlyhills), [Old_Friends_Bookends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends)



_Dear Mycroft,_

 

_Don't you ever feel that you are less than perfect._

 

_Reasons I love you:_

 

 

_1\. I love you for the way you make me feel when I am with you_

_2\. I love your humour_

_3\. I love your smile_

_4\. I love your eyes_

_5\. I love how you make me smile_

_6\. I love that we will grow old together_

_7\. I love that you are my best friend in and always will be_

_8\. I love it when we stay up late just to be with each other_

_9_ _. I love it when we stay up late watching movies and fall asleep on the couch together with our feet in each others faces_

_10\. I love how your body feels next to mine_

_11\. I love knowing that if I died tomorrow, that I found my soulmate before I did_

_12\. I love that you respect me_

_13\. I love that even though you know everything about me you still look at me the way you did when we first met_

_14\. I love the way you love me_

_15\. I love your touch_

_16\. I love how you enjoy the little things I do for you and think they are big_

_17\. I love the sparkle in your eyes_

_18\. I love cuddling with you_

_19\. I love that you listen to what I say_

_20\. I love that you tell me what you feel_

_21\. I love that you are the last voice I hear before I go to bed_

_22\. I love that I am the first voice you hear when you wake up_

_23\. I love how you complete me_

_24\. I love the way you caress my face_

_25\. I love the way you kiss my neck_

_26\. I love your generous nature_

_27\. I love that you love spending time with me_

_28\. I love that your ticklish_

_29\. I love the fact that I will never give up on you_

_30\. I love the way I can't imagine a day without you in my life_

_31\. I love how when I dream of my life partner, the only person that I can see is you_

_32\. I love your thoughtfulness_

_33\. I love your tenderness_

_34\. I love the way your voice sounds over the phone_

_35\. I love the way your voice sounds whispering in my ear_

_36\. I love how our romance feels like the perfect romance movie_

_37\. I love the way you protect and defend me_

_38\. I love your intelligence_

_39\. I love how everytime I look at you, you take my breath away_

_40\. I love how my heart skips a beat when you walk into a room_

_41\. I love the ways you choose to show your affection for me_

_42\. I love the way you inspire me to be more than I am_

_43\. I love you just the way you are_

_44\. I love our life together_

_45\. I love the way you look when you're sleeping_

_46\. I love your strength of character_

_47\. I love the way you take the time to thank me for doing everyday things_

_48\. I love your ability to make me feel better when times are tough_

_49\. I love your courage to be you_

_50\. I love your greatness_

_51\. I love your way with words_

_52\. I love the special moments that we share_

 

_You're perfect to me_

 

_Gregory xx._


End file.
